Cruise'n
by Chikara-san
Summary: Bulma wins a cruise and drags Vegeta and friends along to brave the high seas in this ocean adventure. Much Vegeta torture! Ha Ha!
1. The News Arrival

Hello everyone, and welcome to my first fanfic! Please read and be sure to review.

-By the way, the time period is about a year after Buu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did, I would be rich.

**Cruise'n**

Chapter One: The News Arrival

It was a clear spring day in West City. A tired Trunks had just returned home from school when he stopped at the mailbox to get the mail. As he shifted through the endless pile of junk and bills, a shiny red envelope caught his eye. "I wonder what this is," he said. "It's addressed to Mom." He went inside to give the mail and the curious looking envelope to Bulma.

"Hey Mom, look at this thing," said Trunks as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. Bulma took the red envelope.

"Hey, I know what this is," she said excitedly as she tore open the package and took out a single sheet of paper. It read…

_"Congratulations! You have been selected as the winner of Red Cruise Line's Ultimate Cruise Getaway Sweepstakes! You and six friends will receive tickets to a weeklong cruise on the maiden voyage of our brand new, state-of-the-art cruise ship, the Crown Paradise. Please call this number for details…"_

The note went on to tell the number to call as well as some other information.

"Yippee! I won!" shouted Bulma excitedly. "I've never won _anything_ before. I've got to call Chi-Chi and gloat. Now, where's that phone?"

As Bulma tore apart the kitchen in search of the ever-elusive telephone, Vegeta stalked in… apparently in search of a mid-afternoon snack.

"Vegeta, look what I won," said Bulma waving the piece of paper in front of his face.

"I can't imagine. You're between me and The Fridge. Move," snapped the grumpy Prince of Saiyans. He had been in an even more foul-tempered mood than usual that day because Prof. Brief's cat had eaten his favorite pair of gloves.

"We won a seven day cruise," said Bulma dreamily.

"A what?"

"A cruise, silly. It's where you relax for a week on a boat. No research, no cooking…"

"Your cooking is terrible anyway," said Vegeta. "That's why I live out of The Fridge and on take-out."

"Well, the cruise will be good for us," stated Bulma calmly. "And, it's for seven people. That's you, me, and Trunks of course… and we should invite Goku and his family too."

"Kakarrot!?" exclaimed Vegeta. "There's no way I'm spending a week crammed on a ship with him and his stupid sons."

"Ya mean Goten gets to come too?!" asked Trunks. "This'll be great. Just think of all the _fun_ we'll have." Trunks ran off – his head already concocting all the pranks he and Goten could pull off on an unsuspecting cruise ship. Oh the possibilities…

"I am NOT going on a _vacation_ with Kakarrot, and that is final," spat Vegeta. "No way, no how."

"You will, and you'll have fun," ordered Bulma, who was rather enjoying this argument. She knew his weak spot. "Besides, if you come, there's an all-you-can-eat buffet at every meal…"

"_All_ you can eat? I'll think about it. But, I'm not spending any 'quality time' with Kakarrot," he added gruffly.

"Oh, fine," said Bulma. "Well here's the phone." She unearthed the telephone from under a half eaten pork roast. "I'll call that cruise line."

Bulma dialed the number as Vegeta stalked out of the room with the pork roast Bulma had excavated the phone from. It tasted decent – for her. Although, even with the incentive of all-you-can-eat buffets 24/7, the idea of a week on a cruise ship with Kakarrot did not tickle his fancy. Well, at least he would be away from Prof. Brief's glove eating cat.

At the other end of the line, a representative from Red Cruise Lines picked up. "Hello," said the voice. "Red Cruise Lines information line…"

"Hi. I'm the winner…" started Bulma.

"Please hold."

"…"

After about five minutes of patchy elevator style music, a new voice sounded out of the receiver.

"Hello. Red Cruise Lines information line," said a southern drawled woman.

Before she could be cut off again, Bulma blurted, "I'm the winner of the cruise sweepstakes!"

"Oh yes… Ms. Briefs," said the rep. obviously reading from a list of memos for the day.

"Yeah, I'm calling about the seven day cruise I won. The letter I got said to call this number."

"That's right Honey," came the reply from the other end. "You confirmed by calling this number. Now, I need the names and addresses of you and the six other people who will be attending so we can send y'all the tickets. The cruise is one month from today, and it leaves from Papaya Island's South Port at 10:00 AM sharp. Sorry Honey, but airfare ain't included."

"That's alright," said Bulma, getting tired of being called "Honey." She gave the names and addresses of everyone going. "That's it?" she asked.

"Yep, that's it Honey. You'll get the tickets in about two business days," said the voice. "Bye."

"Bye," said Bulma, glad to be rid of the Southern woman. A week on the ocean away from work. Wonderful. Bulma called Chi-Chi to tell her the news.

"One month 'till paradise," smiled Bulma.

End of Chapter One

-So, tell me what you think. Please send me a review!


	2. On the Way

Thank you so much to _The Petulant Purple Princess_ and _Skippay_ for reviewing. Here's the second installment of **Cruise'n**

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do, however, own a collection of DBZ action figures.

**Cruise'n**

Chapter Two: On the Way

Bulma and Chi-Chi spent the next month getting their families ready for their ocean adventure. Although reluctant at first to spend a week away from training, Goku jumped at the opportunity for a stuff-your-face buffet. Gohan was just glad the cruise took place during his summer break, so he wouldn't have to do make-up work. Goten had run up the phone bill conversing with his best friend on what they could get away with smuggling onto a cruise ship.

At last, the day of departure came…

"Come on! We don't want to miss our hotel reservations! No Trunks, you can't take that on a boat!!" Bulma's voice bellowed through the halls of Capsule Corp. They were running behind schedule. Bulma planned to drive the air car to pick up Chi-Chi's family and then spend the night before the cruise in a Papaya Island hotel. That plan was now in danger of falling flat on its face as the clock pushed past 9 AM. Oh well. She could make-up the time in the air car.

Finally, all the bags were packed and Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks were hurtling through the sky towards East District.

"Do you honestly have to drive so erratically?!" Vegeta stammered as he clutched the passenger seat when Bulma swerved to pass a much slower airplane.

"You could have been ready an hour earlier, and we wouldn't have to make-up time," answered Bulma.

Vegeta said nothing. She was right. He had spent an extra hour in the gravity room that morning trying to get ahead on the training he would miss that week.

Trunks sat in the back reading an instruction manual on how to make a stink bomb out of duct tape and a single egg.

Thanks to Bulma's "erratic" driving, they arrived at the Son household in record time. With Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, and Goten in tow, the air car now sped toward Papaya Island.

"Gohan, are you _sure_ you brought enough sunscreen?" asked Chi-Chi. "I don't want you getting sunburned." (**AR**)

"Yes, Mom," blushed Gohan. He could have sworn he heard Vegeta snigger.

"Trunks, what're ya reading?" whispered Goten. Trunks made a reply, but it was too low to be overheard by even Saiyan ears. Both boys now poured over Trunks' stink bomb instruction manual.

"So, this buffet thing is really all-you-can-eat?" asked Goku. "Cause, you know, I can eat a lot."

"Yes Goku, we know you can. And, yes, it is all-you-can-eat," said Bulma calmly. "I don't think even you could make a cruise ship run out of food."

After many hours of air travel, the two families made it to the hotel (just in time to claim their reservations). After their dinner, each family retired to their room.

"Why can't I be with Goten?" complained Trunks. "We're in the middle of something."

"You two and Gohan will have your own room on the ship," said Bulma. "Wait to finish your project until then." She was, of course, unaware that Trunks was referring to the half made duct tape-egg stink bomb in the bottom of his suitcase.

"Grr…"

"You know, I just don't understand the pleasure Humans get out of watching this," said Vegeta as he settled on watching a TV wrestling program. "I mean, you people _must_ be able to tell that that punch never connected… Oh please, who keeps a folding chair under the stage of an arena filled with stadium seats?!"

"You say the same things every time you watch it," said Bulma as she rolled her eyes. "Let's just get some sleep." She grabbed the remote from Vegeta and switched off the TV.

"Fine," said Vegeta. "The dialogue seemed scripted anyway."

End of Chapter Two

(AR) Author's Rant: Am I the only one wondering how two normal skinned parents can beget such a ghost? I mean, really. Even the fact that he spent all his time studying cannot explain how pale Gohan is. Remember in the Cell Games? Gohan's skin was even whiter than those training weights Piccolo gave him. It's just weird…. Okay, I'm glad I got that out of my system. Whew…


	3. All Aboard

Hi! Chikara-san here again. Wow, **Cruise'n **is already on its third chapter. Thanks so much to _Skippay_ and _Codimo_ for reviewing! Well everyone, enjoy reading and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I sure wish I could own Vegeta!

**Cruise'n**

Chapter Three: All Aboard

Both families woke up early the next morning in order to prepare for the cruise. After meeting in the hotel lobby, they had a bite of breakfast, (well, okay… more than a bite. The five Saiyans cleaned out the hotel's free continental breakfast) and headed down to South Port where the ship was docked.

"Whoa, look at the size of that boat," breathed Bulma when the Crowned Paradise came into view. It was indeed a "big boat." With four swimming pools, six five-star restaurants, more than 300 rooms, and a roller rink, the Crowned Paradise was literally a floating city. As they approached, it even blocked out the morning sun.

They gave their bags to the porters and walked over to the check-in point to board.

"So this is the Ultimate Getaway Sweepstakes winner," said the little man behind the counter when he saw Bulma's tickets. The man was wearing coke-bottle glasses so thick, it looked like his eyes were the size of tennis balls. If he had been standing, he probably wouldn't have been much taller than Trunks.

"Wow, you're short," said Goku bluntly. "I have this friend who's really short, but you're even shorter than he is."

"Yes, that's me. The winner," interrupted Bulma, pushing Goku aside. "Goku, why don't you go stand over there? If you're good, I'll give you a cookie."

"A cookie, great! I didn't eat very much breakfast. I'm starving."

"Right… Anyways, here's our tickets," said Bulma as she handed the midget their tickets.

After everything was settled, and Goku got a cookie, everyone boarded the boat. The view from onboard was amazing. You could see the entire port area. All of the other cruise ships looked like dinghies compared to this one.

"Can we go exploring?" asked Goten excitedly.

"Not yet, boys," said Bulma. "Let's go check out our rooms first. Then you can explore."

After getting a map of the ship from a cruise attendant, they set off to find their rooms. Many hallways and a couple of decks later, they found all three rooms side by side. The two sets of parents had rooms to themselves and Goten, Trunks, and Gohan shared a room.

When referring to where they were staying, the word "room" is an understatement. It was more like a small apartment than anything. Nearly every modern convenience could be found within its walls. There was a living room with a pull-out couch and TV, a separate bedroom with a TV, a kitchenette with a TV, and a bathroom… with no TV, but it did have a Jacuzzi tub.

After getting settled, the group met in the hallway.

"Okay," started Bulma. "Chi-Chi and I are going to go relax at the on-board spa. You boys can go do whatever you like. Vegeta, you are not to stay in the room. Let's all meet in the main buffet room for dinner at six. Okay, break."

Bulma and Chi-Chi ran off to do whatever at the spa, and Goten and Trunks sprinted off to explore.

"Gohan, let's you and I go swimming," said Goku. "Vegeta, you wanna come too? Bulma said you couldn't stay in the room."

"I guess I have nothing better to do," grumbled Vegeta. "Oh, yes. Gohan, don't forget your _sunscreen_." He laughed as he walked off.

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks decided it was best to inspect the ship from the bottom up. They headed towards the nearest elevator and pressed the button that would take them to the lowest floor.

As the elevator descended, Goten asked, "What do ya think they have down there, Trunks?"

"I dunno. What do you keep in a ship?"

"I bet they've got all sorts of illegal contraband they're going to smuggle below the boarder!"

"Yeah! Just like in the movies. Hey, where'd _you_ learn a word like 'illegal contraband?'"

Goten shrugged.

Just then, the elevator reached the bottom public floor, and the doors opened to reveal… more rooms!?

"This is lame," said Trunks. "There's gotta be stuff lower than this. Come on Goten, let's find a service elevator or something."

They exited the elevator and began to wander the endless halls of lower class rooms. They passed a public room where a very catchy Irish jig was playing, and lower class passengers were dancing.

Suddenly, two teenagers came flying out of the dance hall, nearly knocking over Goten and Trunks.

"Rose, how did you stand on your toes like that?" asked the boy.

By the time Rose had answered, the couple had turned the corner and was out of sight.

"Come on, let's find that service elevator," said Trunks.

They traveled up one hallway and down another, when finally they found what they were looking for. An _Employees Only_ sign was posted next to an impressive looking keypad lock. Fortunately, locked doors were no obstacle for a pair of super-powered young Saiyans.

"You stand guard, while I open the shaft," ordered Trunks. While Goten took up his watch position at the end of the hallway, Trunks pushed apart the metal doors.

"Wow, goes down three or four more floors!" exclaimed Trunks. He held the door ajar so he and Goten could jump into the shaft.

"So, ya wanna go down to the bottom?" asked Goten as he and his best friend hovered in the rectangular column.

"Yeah, let's go."

They descended the additional three stories until they were at the last door. Trunks forced it open to reveal the engine room. "Whoa," said Trunks as his mouth dropped. "It's even cooler than I thought it would be."

The engine room sprawled out before them. Its massive steel machines glittered in the soft electric light. Just as the boys were about to make a closer inspection of the turbines, the elevator bell dinged, signaling that their adventure was about to be cut short by a real employee.

"Hide!" Goten panicked.

Just as the boys found the best available cover, a towering man exited the elevator to make his inspection of the engine room. When he passed out of sight, Goten and Trunks ran back to the elevator and flew up the shaft to explore their next point of interest.

During Trunks and Goten's below deck adventure, the Crowned Paradise had set sail, already having put many miles between her and the coast.

Meanwhile, Gohan and his father were enjoying a relaxing dip in the ship's main swimming pool.

"Come on, Vegeta. You know you want to get in," coaxed Goku. "Gosh, the water's great!"

"No, I know I _don't_ want to get in. I have no desire to frolic in the same swimming pool as _you_, Kakarrot."

"You're no fun."

"Yes, well neither are you."

Goku pouted and swam away. Vegeta decided to settle down for a nap in one of the deck's many lawn chairs. Just when he was on the verge of sleep, he was jolted awake by a drenching splash of water.

"Kakarrot, I swear if you…" Vegeta started, but cut himself short when he looked up to see a balding man wearing an obscenely bright tropical shirt clutching a now empty cup.

"Excuse me, I'm very sorry," said the man. "You see, I tripped over… well, I just tripped, and I'm _very_ sorry. Let me get you a towel."

"That's… _fine_," said Vegeta through clenched teeth, mentally counting to ten. He grabbed himself a nearby towel. _Do not attack Humans. Do not attack Humans._

"My name's Stan by the way," said the man now known as Stan extending his hand. Vegeta declined to notice.

"Aw, Vegeta, you made a friend," said Goku from the pool. Vegeta turned and gave Goku the most Vegeta-ish of death looks.

"Well, ah… I'm gonna go get some more water," said Stan, and he scurried away.

The rest of the day passed without much incident, and finally, six o'clock rolled around. Everyone met in the lobby as planned. The five Saiyans attacked the buffet with such ferocity, food went flying in every direction. It seemed that a day on the high seas had boosted everyone's appetite.

After a huge buffet dinner, everyone got ready for bed. The next day was going to be a new adventure.

End of Chapter Three.

So, tell me what you think of **Cruise'n** so far. Please review!


	4. Sea Sick

Hello again everyone! So, it's taken a whole week for me to update. Gasp! Well, thanks to _CodiMo_ and _Animefan 18.0 _for reviewing this time around. I hope you all enjoy **Cruise'n**, Chapter Four.

Disclaimer: I sure wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. Akira Toriyama has that privilege.

Chapter Four: Sea Sick

Vegeta awoke the next morning with the most peculiar feeling in his stomach. A feeling deep within the bowels of his digestive system that he had never felt before. Being a Saiyan, he had never even experienced a bad cold, or any sort of sickness for that matter. He didn't quite know what to make of the churning sensation he now felt. _It's nothing to worry about,_ he told himself. _I'm sure it'll go away as soon as I get some fresh air. _

"Oh by the way, Vegeta," Bulma addressed him as she exited the bathroom. "There's a breakfast buffet on the deck, so Chi-Chi and I thought all of us could eat up there. Hey, are you feeling okay? You look a little strange," she added with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Of course I feel okay," snapped Vegeta. "Why wouldn't I feel okay? Let's just go up to breakfast, I'm starved." Actually, he wasn't starved. For the first time in his life, he wasn't even hungry. What was wrong with him?

The group was already eating when Bulma and Vegeta arrived. Goku strolled up to them holding a plate filled with giant sausage. "Hey Vegeta, look what they have here," he said shoving the plate into Vegeta's face. "Chi-Chi never makes me sausage!"

Vegeta was about to respond when the volcano inside his stomach suddenly erupted from its slumber. He turned an unsettling shade of green and instinctively ran over to the railing where he emptied the contents of his stomach over the side. Unfortunately, that particular railing did not end at the side of the boat. The remainders of Vegeta's supper from the night before fell about twenty feet to land on and around a very large woman wearing far too much jewelry.

Bulma, who had been standing close to the rail and witnessed the whole thing, pulled Vegeta back before the over-bejeweled woman could harass him.

"I knew you didn't look like you felt well," chastised Bulma. "You're seasick. Come on, let's get you back to the room." The two of them turned to leave, and Vegeta saw the stares of everyone on deck. Most people looked like they had just lost their appetites. A few gave him sympathetic glances, as they knew the feeling. Goku just stood there, munching on that stupid sausage.

As soon as Bulma unlocked the door to the room, Vegeta felt it again. He bolted to the bathroom with his hand clamped over his mouth, and made it to the toilet just in time.

When he exited the bathroom, a sudden wave of dizziness overtook him. It felt as if the entire ship was being violently rocked back and forth. He wobbled over to the bed and collapsed.

"What's wrong with me?" asked the sick Saiyan.

"Don't worry, you're just seasick. It's very common," Bulma reassured him. "Here, take these. They're sea sick tablets I brought incase one of us got sick, but I'll admit, I had my bets placed on Chi-Chi rather than you," she said handing him the capsules and a glass of water.

Vegeta swallowed them, praying that they would stay down long enough to take effect.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to the mini-mart to get you some soda. It'll settle your stomach," said Bulma. "I'm taking my cell phone, so call me if you need me, alright?"

Bulma waited for a reply, but all she got was a Vegeta-style, "Hmph." She took that as a sign that he was still himself enough to be left alone for a couple of minutes, so she went on her way.

After Bulma left, Vegeta lay on the bed feeling as though the outside weather was stormy with a chance of tsunamis, rather than sunny with southern winds. Why was he feeling this way? After all, hadn't he spent over half his life on one space ship or another? Why was this one any different?

He lay there for a while, when suddenly, a sense of nausea overwhelmed him. It looked like those pills weren't going to stay around to help him. He rushed to the bathroom once again to purge his stomach of anything that could possibly still be there.

A few minutes later, Vegeta staggered back to the bed. This was going to be a long day. He lay back down to the now familiar rocking sensation, closed his eyes, and fell into a restless sleep.

Minutes later, Bulma returned to find Vegeta asleep on the bed. She put her bag from the mini-mart down and sat down next to him.

"Vegeta," she nudged him.

His brow furrowed, and he grunted, "Huh?"

"How do you feel?" she asked as he opened his eyes.

"Like crap," he answered groggily.

"Did you keep the medicine down?"

Vegeta shook his head.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't," Bulma admitted. "Here, look what I found at the store." She went over to the store bag and pulled out a small package. "They're seasick bands," she said holding up a bracelet. "The guy at the register said they really do work." She slipped the bracelet over Vegeta's wrist. "Feel any better?"

"No. This is the dumbest idea I ever-," he stopped short. Oh no, here we go again. Vegeta ran back to the bathroom, flung up the toilet lid, and… didn't puke?

"Wow, I guess they really do work," Bulma said when Vegeta came back into the room.

"Yeah," he said astonished as he sat down on the bed. Surprisingly, he was beginning to feel a little better, because the ship didn't feel as though it was rocking as much.

"Well, I'm gonna let you get some rest," Bulma said. "Call me if you need me."

After Bulma went out the door, Vegeta suddenly realized how thirsty he was, so he went over and opened the soda in the store bag to get himself a drink. After that, he almost felt halfway back to normal. _These seasick bands are good,_ he thought with a yawn. Come to think of it, he was really tired as well. A nap would do him good, so he lay back and almost automatically went to sleep.

A few hours later, Bulma came to check on her husband, to find Vegeta asleep, snoring loudly. It looked like he was beginning to feel better after all.

End of Chapter Four

Aw, poor Veggie. I hated to do it to him, but somebody had to get seasick, and he picked the sort stick. Anyway, review and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far.


	5. Sk8er Boy

Wow! I'm so thankful! I've had so many people review this chapter.

Thank you to _RPQ_, _Sinthetic_ _Angel_, _Vegamarie_, _pitkat_, _Anime Fan 18.0_, _Skippay_, _Jonathan D'Arc_, and _Masta Revan_… finally.

Well, finally I updated! I had this really weird bout of writer's block where I knew what I wanted to write, but could never find the inspiration to write it. Winter blahs I guess. Anyway, here's chapter five!

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I would not be writing fan fiction about it, would I? No, I would make Vegeta the main character and give him more super powers than Goku!!!

**Cruise'n**

Chapter Five: Sk8er Boy

By the next morning, the Prince of Saiyans was relatively back to normal. He had apparently acquired what Bulma dubbed his "sea legs" – whatever that meant. The two families once again ate breakfast at the on deck buffet, and Vegeta was inwardly thankful his appetite was back because they were serving his favorite, waffles. How he had acquired such an affinity for them during his time on Earth he had no idea, but they tasted amazing after a day with hardly anything to eat.

"Let's do something as a group today," suggested Bulma when everyone finished eating. "Any ideas?"

Trunks and Goten looked at each other. They knew exactly what they wanted to do. On one of their below deck expeditions, they had come across every eight year olds' favorite place…

"Roller rink!" they shouted in unison.

"Oh, that's right," said Bulma. "This ship does have a roller rink. I remember seeing that in the brochure. Where is it exactly?"

"The second floor up from the bottom," said Goten. "Come on, we'll show you," he added eagerly tugging on his mother's arm.

The two families got up, cleared their plates, and walked to the elevator to descend to the roller rink level.

"Hey, Vegeta," whispered Goku. "What's a roller ring?"

"Roller _rink_, Kakarrot, and how should I know? I don't dabble in Earthlings' strange pastimes."

Goku didn't have to wait any longer for his question to be answered because the elevator doors opened, and everyone onboard was slammed with the sounds of techno and the smell of artificial fog. Multi-colored bulbs, black lights, and strobes illuminated a large circular dance floor in the middle of the room.

"Alright!" shouted Trunks and Goten as they ran to rent their skates. The rest of the group followed more sedately, but an unexpected air of excitement emanated from Chi-Chi and Bulma who looked like they were restraining themselves from rushing over to join their sons.

"What's wrong with _you_, Woman?" asked Vegeta when he saw the excitement blatantly plastered on Bulma's face.

"Oh, I haven't skated since college," explained Bulma with a smile. "I loved it back then, and it was all the rage."

"You mean they were angry?" asked Goku.

After they all got their skates, the group headed to the skate floor, with the exception of Vegeta, whom the overly loud music had put in a foul mood.

"Oh come on Vegeta," said Bulma after she had skated a loop around the circle as a warm-up. "It really is fun."

"If you ask me, I think it's a waste of time. What could possibly be more futile than skating in a circle for hours on end?"

By this time, Chi-Chi had slid to a graceful stop behind Bulma, who asked her, "You know what, Chi-Chi? I think he's afraid! He's afraid he can't do it."

"What?!" Vegeta irked an eyebrow. "I, the Prince of Saiyans, afraid of a roller blade? I don't think so."

"Well, then why don't you come out here and prove it?" challenged Bulma.

"Wha- I… Fine, I will," snapped Vegeta. He stomped off grumbling under his breath how skating was futile and worthless.

"This ought to be fun," Chi-Chi smiled at Bulma.

"Yeah, how long do you give him before he totally wipes out?" Bulma asked with a crooked smile.

Both women giggled as they traveled over to get a better view of where Vegeta would step onto the floor.

Vegeta stormed over to the skate rental window, where he demanded his roller blades.

"I'm sorry, sir," apologized the squeaky voiced teen from behind the window. "But I just gave the last pair of size ten inlines to that man right there." Vegeta turned to see the back of a bald head and an all-too-bright Hawaiian shirt.

_Blast it,_ Vegeta inwardly cursed. It was none other than his new mortal enemy, Stan.

"Sir?" asked the teen pulling Vegeta from his near enraged state back to reality. "Sir, we do still have regular roller skates," he said holding up a pair of brown boots with four chunky orange wheels.

"Fine, whatever," grumbled Vegeta. There couldn't be that much of a difference between the two anyway. He stalked off to lace up his skates, and then shuffled over to the wooden skate floor.

"Here we go," Bulma sniggered to Chi-Chi.

Vegeta took one step onto the wooden floor, and his foot flew right out from under him. He tried to regain his balance by catching himself on the other foot, but that foot slid off balance too, and he crashed to the floor. Vegeta looked up to see Chi-Chi and Bulma laughing their brains out.

Vegeta scowled and pushed himself into a sitting position, then hoisted himself back onto his feet. Okay, he was standing. Good start. He tried to push off the way he had seen Bulma do, but only managed to dig the toe of his front skate into the floor, which meant that his momentum from his push only managed to propel him forward, and he fell over again onto his face.

"Vegeta, what's the problem?" asked a passing Goku as he did a near-impossible pirouette in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta stared at him open-mouthed before saying, "Bug off, Kakarrot. Can't you see that I'm trying to concentrate?"

Goku shrugged and sped off, leaving Vegeta to look around. No one else seemed to be having any trouble. Goten and Trunks were playing a high-speed game of chase, much to the annoyance of the other people in the rink, who fell over whenever one of the boys darted around them. Even Gohan seemed to be able to stay on his feet, even if he looked more like he was doing a tightrope routine rather than skating.

Bulma decided it was time to give a little mercy to the floundering Saiyan Prince, so she made her way over to where he was sitting. "Need some help?" she asked offering her hand.

She should have known that he would decline it. "No, I'm perfectly fine," he said grumpily as he pushed himself off the floor for a second time. This time, he managed to shuffle over to the railing to which he clung to for dear life.

"Yeah, it sure looks like you're getting the hang of it," said Bulma sarcastically. "The trick is to keep your weight centered. Come on." She started to undo Vegeta's vice grip on the rail.

Bulma led Vegeta out into the main traffic lane of skaters, where he was finally able to stay on his feet long enough to last an entire circle around the ring. Of course, he gloated that he was easily able to do it, so Bulma couldn't help but to point out that the reason Vegeta was able to stay on his feet was because he was using her to keep his balance. This was something that he of course denied, so Bulma let go, and he fell to the floor once more.

**End of Chapter Five**

Poor Veggie. He just can't seem to catch a break in my stories can he?

So, that's the end of Chapter Five. Please tell me what you think.


	6. Boredom

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. However, I do have a collection of mangas, posters, and action figures.

WARNING: Goten and Trunks are professional mischief-makers. Do not try their pranks on your own cruise. You'll probably get arrested.

**Cruise'n**

Chapter Six:

Boredom

Day four of the maiden voyage of the Crowned Paradise dawned. There was not a cloud in the sky, and the water was perfectly calm. Above deck, parents enjoyed the sun while their children frolicked in the swimming pools.

However, in Trunks and Goten's minds, the cruise could not have been more boring at this particular moment. The newness and adventure they had enjoyed for the past three days had worn off, and now they could find nothing to entertain themselves with… that is, nothing _legal_ to entertain themselves with.

"I'm bored…" whined Goten as he lay sprawled across the mattress of his bed. "There's nothing to do!"

Trunks sat next to his companion in a particularly uncomfortable chair in their cabin of the ship. "Yeah, we must have been through every inch of this ship twice. What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno… Hey, where's your brother anyway?" asked Trunks tired of the endless 'I dunno. What do you wanna do?' volley.

"I think Gohan went to go work on his tan or something."

Trunks snorted, "What tan? I bet he'll come back here totally sunburned."

"So what do you want to do, Trunks?" asked Goten again.

"Well," Trunks started thoughtfully. "We never did finish that stink bomb, and I know the perfect place to let it off."

"Where? Where?!" questioned Goten eagerly.

"The main dinning room tonight at supper," proposed Trunks sinisterly rubbing his hands together.

"But, won't we be in there when it goes off?" asked Goten holding his nose.

"Not if we're conveniently late," suggested Trunks. "We can come in wet and say we've been swimming. Come on. Let's get to work."

The boys locked the door, carefully got the half-made stink bomb out of Trunks' suitcase, and began to work.

Meanwhile, at the ship's main swimming pool, Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and a forced-to-be-there-even-though-he-didn't-want-to-be Vegeta were relaxing. However, Vegeta was keeping a wary eye out for any bumbling, bald water carriers.

"I'm hungry," complained Goku. "It's been, like, three hours since I've eaten anything!"

"Calm down, Goku," said Bulma rolling her eyes. "I'll go get you some French fries from the concession stand."

Bulma left her chair and walked over to the food stand. "Ten orders of French fries, please," she told the cashier.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," said a familiar squeaky voice. It was the same acne-ridden teenager from the roller rink. "But as of this morning, there is a 'four order limit' per customer. You can only get four orders of fries."

"That's weird. Yesterday I got ten orders. Why…?"

"Sorry, that's just the new rule. Captain's orders," he said handing her four meager servings of French fries. "Thank you. Come again."

Bulma walked back over to where the rest were sitting and handed each of them an order of fries. Goku gave her a face like a puppy dog that had just had its favorite chew toy taken away. "I'm sorry, Goku. They wouldn't let me order you more than that," she explained.

Goku whimpered, but began to eat his French fries all the same.

Even though he hadn't voiced it, Vegeta was quite hungry too, but now because of some stupid rule, he could only have one order of fries.

Vegeta picked up his first French fry, but just as he was about to place it in his mouth, a white flash of feathers streaked by and tore the fried potato from his grasp.

"Wha-?!" gasped Vegeta looking at his now empty hand. He then angrily scowled up at a group of seagulls that were now bickering amongst themselves over his fry.

Vegeta growled angry threats at the gulls, but stayed in his seat. He picked up another fry, but like a bird of prey, another gull swooped down and stole the salty treat.

"What are seagulls doing here, anyway?" asked Chi-Chi. "We're pretty far away from land."

"I guess they stowed away knowing that they could get free meals from people like my husband," hypothesized Bulma.

Vegeta was now beyond angry. The rage that was building up from having his limited snack stolen by filthy buzzards was now about to boil over into a Super Saiyan ascension.

"Oh, Vegeta, calm down," said Bulma. "Just let them have it."

Vegeta pretended to calm down, but secretly fired a chi blast, destroying one of the vulturous birds. "Ha!" he sneered, sticking his tongue out at them.

Vegeta was about to actually get to eat a French fry when the seagulls set out into a kamikaze attack to avenge their fallen comrade. The birds swooped in and began to swarm Vegeta in a style that even Alfred Hitchcock would be proud of.

"Arg… Stupid… Get 'em off! Get 'em off!" shout Vegeta as he ran around the deck shooting random blasts that infrequently actually hit any of the birds.

"Well, that looks interesting," commented Chi-Chi as the three sat in freakish tranquility, eating their fries, and watching Vegeta try to fend off his attackers. Strangely, none of the seagulls seemed to want any of their fries.

"Ooh, I'm glad I brought my camera," sniggered Bulma. She fished it out of her bag and began to take snapshots for her cruise scrapbook.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was so busy trying to destroy the birds, he forgot about his footing and slipped into the swimming pool. The birds scooped up the fries that had tumbled out of their container. When Vegeta came up for air, all of his fries were either gone or totally soaked.

"Great. Now I hungry_ and_ wet," he grumbled as he hoisted himself out of the water.

"Don't worry," said Bulma. "Dinner is in an hour. I'm sure you can survive."

Just as Bulma was saying those words, Trunks and Goten were putting the finishing touches on the stink bomb. However easy to gather supplies, actually making a stink bomb out of duct tape and a single egg was extremely time consuming. It had taken them nearly the entire day.

"Okay, it's ready," said Trunks. "Now we gotta get in and out of the dinning room fast. There's bound to be security cameras set to catch us. The fuse burns for an hour, so we've got to go plant it now."

"Right!" said Goten. "Let's go."

Trunks hid the stink bomb under his shirt, and the boys walked nonchalantly to the dinning hall entryway. There were already a few people milling about the vast room, so the boys had to be careful not to be seen. They used super speed to high tail it to underneath one of the tables. There, they attached the homemade stinker to the bottom of it. Trunks then lit the slow burning fuse with a small chi ball, and the boys scurried off to one of the smaller pools.

Just like clockwork, one hour later, the dinning hall was filled to the brim. The chef had just announced, much to the dismay of everyone in the room, that the all-you-can-eat buffet was now limited to two plates per person. Just as he was finishing the announcement, a loud bang was heard from under one of the tables. Within seconds, the entire room was filled with the scent of rotting egg.

The screams… the screams could be heard all the way to the back of the ship where Goten and Trunks were swimming. The boys looked at one another and burst into laughter.

Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, and Bulma were merely steps from the dining hall entrance when the screams erupted and a stampede of diners ran from the hall. As the doors opened, the smell of rotten egg wafted through the corridor.

"Gross!" snorted Bulma as she pinched her nose in an effort to escape the smell.

Goku grabbed one of the many patrons streaming from the exit. "What happened?" he yelled over the many screams.

"Sti… stink bomb!" stammered the man before he staggered away.

"The boys!" said Chi-Chi angrily.

"You don't think…" Bulma's voice trailed away as Goten and Trunks fought their was past the stampede of people. They were soaking wet.

"This isn't you two's doing, is it?" asked Chi-Chi in an accusing manner.

"No, Mom," said Goten innocently. "We've been swimming."

"Yeah," agreed Trunks. "What smells so bad?"

"Apparently _somebody_ let off a stink bomb," said Bulma.

"Golly, who would do that?" asked Trunks bewildered.

"Hmm…"

"Well, I guess we can go get some burgers on deck," shrugged Goten. "I'm starving!"

"I guess that's what we'll have to do," shrugged Trunks. "Let's go." He led the way to the concession stand where the group had supper.

**End of Chapter Six**

So tell me what you think of **Cruise'n**. Send me a review!


	7. Dilemma

Yeah, so it's been a really long time since I updated this story. Like several months… sigh. Sorry. But, now that it's summer, I actually have a chance to write fanfiction. Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed (and a special thanks to Zindakku Hirokai for getting my rear in gear to update.)

So, I'm really excited about the new profile image application. I know the site calls it totally useless, but I'm one of the people who find it to be very liberating. Check out my picture on my profile, please!

Anyway, please enjoy **Cruise'n** Chapter Seven and be sure to review!

**Cruise'n**

Chapter Seven: Dilemma

By the next morning, the dining hall had not been able to be completely aired out (the odor was still too pungent), so most of the ship's passengers had breakfast on deck. The cook announced that, thanks to "certain passengers," the all-you-can-eat buffet had been further limited to a single plate per person. Needless to say, the average Saiyan cannot be expected to survive on a single plate of food per meal. This was the dilemma that plagued the five Saiyans that stood on the deck of the Crowned Paradise that morning.

"I can't live like this!" protested Gohan once he heard the announcement.

"Don't worry, Gohan. I'm sure you can survive," Bulma said slapping him on the back.

This was a bad idea. Just as Trunks had predicted the morning before, Gohan had indeed come back from his "tanning" session completely sunburned. Against Chi-Chi's orders (and his better judgment), Gohan had neglected to put sunscreen on in the futile hope that this would speed up the tanning process. How wrong he was. Not only had he transformed from pasty white ghost to tomato with black hair, he was now incapable of moving without causing himself great pain. Bulma's slap on the back had not helped his situation.

"Ye-Oww!" he cringed as Bulma pulled her hand back realizing what she had done.

"Sorry, Gohan," she apologized.

"S-okay," he whimpered through clenched teeth imagining the white handprint slowly fading from his beet-red back.

"Well, I suppose you boys should go fill your plates the best you can," suggested Chi-Chi remorsefully. This was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, in the Captain's cabin, a great debate was transpiring.

"We can't just go back to port to restock! We're five days into the voyage!" shouted the captain, his face as red as Gohan's back.

The head chef cried out in outrage, "Vell, vat do you expect me to do? I cannot stretch ze rations any furzer! Ve have no more food left!"

"You'll have to do something," retorted the captain. "Going back to port on a maiden voyage to restock is suicide for the cruise line. We'll never live it down!"

"It is better zan getting busted by ze Culinary Commission for vatering down ze soup!" cried the chef. "Now **zat** is something ve cannot live down!"

"If I may make a suggestion?" asked the first mate.

"What?" demanded the captain, his face turning puce.

"We don't have to go all the way back to port. There's a small island owned by Disney about four hundred miles west of here. It would be expensive, but I daresay, better than losing face by returning to port," he suggested.

"I suppose you're right," sighed the captain as he stroked his beard. "First mate Erikson, don't tell anyone on radio about this. It will be the ship's little secret. Plot a new course to restock!"

"I'm hungry," sighed Goten as he lay sprawled across the bed in he, Trunks, and Gohan's cabin.

"And bored," added Trunks. "… again."

Gohan was laying on the other bed watching TV while being careful to not upset his sunburn. "Well, whatever you two decide to do, just make sure it doesn't smell. I know you two made that stink bomb."

"Yeah, well, no one will ever know," laughed Trunks as he rubbed his stomach. "Man, I'm hungry."

"You know what would take our minds off the fact that we're starving to death?" asked Goten innocently.

"No. What wo-,"

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Goten screamed as he bolted through the door trying to get a head start.

Trunks smirked and jumped off the bed to follow Goten. "Not for long!" he yelled as he vanished though the door in hot pursuit of his friend.

Trunks followed Goten's chi trial through the ship until it finally led him above deck to where Goten and ominous clouds were waiting.

"Found ya!" Trunks declared as lightning split the sky and illuminated Goten's silhouette.

Goten smiled enthusiastically. "You still have to catch me he challenged."

"No problem." Trunks leapt at his friend missing Goten's arm by centimeters.

"Close, but no cigar!" laughed Goten as he dodged and ran away. "You'll have to do better than that."

A storm was brewing around the Crowned Paradise. Thunder slowly rumbled throughout the electrically charged air. There were no passengers in sight. _Afraid to get wet,_ thought Trunks as he decided it was time to use a little strategy to catch his friend. As he chased Goten, he began strategically firing chi blasts into Goten's path to force him to change his direction in order not to get hit. However, Trunks was careful to redirect the blasts' paths before they hit any part of the ship… well, every time except once.

The said chi blast was the last one fired by Trunks. It caused Goten to stop completely in order to avoid it. Trunks used the opportunity to speed over to catch his friend. As he did, he completely lost track of where his last blast ended up.

"Caught ya!" announced Trunks as he slapped Goten on the back.

"Al-…"

**KA-BOOM!!!**

Trunks' face suddenly went pale as he realized what his blast had done. "Oh no," he gasped as he turned to look at the damage. He saw a smoldering heap of wreckage where the ship's radio and guidance system used to stand.

"Uh oh," gasped Goten with his hands over his mouth. "Trunks, what did you do?"

Before Trunks could respond, the boys saw a crewman coming up the stairs to the deck followed closely by the captain.

"Hide!" panicked Goten. The boys sprinted the opposite direction and vanished down a stairway just as the two men arrived on the deck.

"What in Ahab's name just happened?!" shouted the captain wiping his mouth. The explosion had interrupted his lunch.

"Captain, look," exclaimed the other. It was First mate Erikson. "The radio and the guidance system. They're just rubble!" Erikson scuttled over to where the navigation system once stood. "It looks like lightning hit it," he diagnosed.

"It bloody well does," snarled the captain. He swiveled his head around in search of the lightning rods. The nearest one was halfway down the deck –much too far away to absorb a strike near the navigation and radio systems. "Who built this tin can?" he mumbled.

First mate Erikson glanced at the darkly clouded sky. "This isn't good," he said. "A storm's coming, and we won't have anything to radio for help if we get into trouble, which is likely since the guidance system was destroyed too."

As they were speaking, a powerful gust of wind blew across the ship's deck signaling that the edge of the storm was near.

"Erikson, get back to the bridge and make sure this tin can keeps going in the right direction. We can't afford to fall off course."

"Yes sir!" With that, Erikson quickly sprinted off towards the bridge.

"Oh, and Erikson," shouted the captain over the howling wind. Erikson turned to look at him. "Make sure none of the passengers get wind of our situation. I don't want to cause a panic."

The first mate nodded, then continued towards the helm. The captain was left to examine the radio wreckage before once more braving the wind to follow Erikson.

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks hid skittishly behind a large potted plant.

"Oh man, oh man." Trunks sat with his arms around his knees. "Dad's gonna kill me if he finds out about this! You don't think all that equipment stuff was important, do you?" he asked Goten.

"I hope not," said Goten, then doubtfully added, "It was blinking and beeping an awful lot though."

As they spoke, the ship began to rock, tossed about by the waves from the ever-growing storm.

"Urg, I don't like all this rocking," said Trunks. "It makes me feel like the ship's gonna roll over."

"That would be cool!" said Goten. "Then, everything would be upside down and the floor would be the ceiling. That sure would make a great movie. I'd call it _The Neptune Adventure_."

The ship rocked again, harder this time, knocking the boys off balance and sending them tumbling against the wall.

"That's the dumbest idea for a movie I've ever heard," snorted Trunks as he righted himself. "I bet it wouldn't sell at all."

Goten shrugged, pulling himself up from the floor and dusting himself off. "Maybe not, but it would make a good made-for-TV movie."

"Whatever. Let's just get back to the room."

Meanwhile, in Vegeta and Bulma's room…

A very green Saiyan prince was perched on the edge of the bed, ready to spring towards the bathroom at a moment's notice. The recent high winds and rolling waves that were tossing the ship had not agreed with his stomach… at all. Not even the seasick band could help him now.

"Well, the storm can't last forever," Bulma said hopefully.

Vegeta was about to respond when another large wave plowed into the side of the ship making the lights flicker. His stomach couldn't handle it anymore. With a lunge, Vegeta flung himself into the bathroom.

Bulma sighed. This trip had not been as relaxing as she had hoped for her husband. It seemed with every new day, something worse was in store for him.

In the ship's bridge, the crew was doing its best to keep the cruise liner on course. Without a guidance system, it was impossible to tell where they were headed, and with the radio destroyed, help was nowhere to be found.

"I can't see anything with all the bloody rain!" shouted the captain steadying the ship the best he could. "There might as well be no windows at all!"

A crewmember acting as a lookout had his head stuck out the window. He retracted it quickly, rain water dripping from his face. "Captain! Rocks to starboard," he yelled frantically. "Coming fast!"

"Curses!" snarled the captain. He swung the helm hard to the left, but it was too late. A wave overtook them, and within seconds, a grating shook the ship harder that many of the waves. The Crowned Paradise had run aground.

"Send an SOS!" shouted the crewman in a panic.

"We can't," sighed the captain. "The radio was destroyed by lightning."

"What?!" cried the crewman. "But we're miles off out original course. No one will ever find us!" Trembling, he backed towards the bridge wall.

"Pull yourself together, man," shouted Erikson shaking the crewman's shoulders sending water flying in every direction.

Back in the Briefs' cabin, both families had congregated because of the storm.

"The rocking's stopped," said Chi-Chi as she looked around. "Is the storm over?"

The howling wind could still be heard outside as well as waves slapping against the side of the hull. The storm wasn't over, but all major movement had subsided.

"What's going on?" asked Chi-Chi nervously. Then, all noise suddenly ceased as the sky cleared and sunlight streamed through the window. The storm was over much quicker than it had begun.

"Okay, that was weird," muttered Bulma.

In the bridge, the crew was just as surprised to witness such a quick end to the storm.

"Well, now at least we can see the damage," commented First mate Erikson as he looked out the now clear window. A smattering of rocks met his view, but the real site was beyond them. A few hundred yards away was an island at least ten miles across filled with lush vegetation and sandy beaches. It would have been beautiful if not for the fact that, given their supposed present course, there was not an island of this size charted on any map.

"I suppose we better get the passengers to shore before this hunk of junk goes under," sighed the captain rubbing his temples. This was going to be fun to explain to his superiors, if he ever got the chance. He made his way slowly over to the intercom system to announce to the passengers what had happened. He took a deep breath and pushed the button.

"Attention passengers of the Crowned Paradise," came his voice steadily through every speaker in the ship. "Due to certain events and an unexpected weather occurrence, the Crowned Paradise has run aground. We ask that you remain calm and proceed to the nearest lifeboat. All passengers _will_ be evacuated off the ship onto a near island. Please wait there for further instruction. Thank you."

"Wow, the ship wrecked," commented Goku.

Chi-Chi started quickly grabbing orange life jackets for everyone before forcing a protesting Goten into his. Bulma handed Vegeta his.

"I'm not wearing that," said Vegeta with his arms folded. "I'll look like a red-neck canoer."

Ten minutes later, all seven of them were sitting in a lifeboat on their way to shore. Vegeta looked like a red-neck canoer. He sighed. Well, at least he was on his way to dry land.

When they made it to shore, they joined a large group of passengers. Suddenly, a roar was heard from the depths of the island's jungle.

"That sounded like a polar bear," said Goku.

Vegeta snorted. "Don't be absurd, Kakarrot. Polar bears don't live in the tropics."

Just as he finished speaking, a man came tearing out of the forest. His clothes were tattered and he was in great need of a shave. Obviously, he was not from the cruise ship.

He came to a screeching halt before the group. The man swayed on his feet, terror in his eyes.

"Others," he stammered before collapsing on the ground.

**To Be Continued…**

_End of Chapter Seven_

So, tell me what you think of this chapter. Please. It's the longest one I've written so far, and my first cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Mystery Man

I didn't have anything to do at work today, so my boss let me play on my computer. I figured, since I had the time, I might as well get started on updating this story. Little did I know, I would write an entire chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this time around. I know it's been a while. Please read and review.

**Cruise'n**

_Chapter Eight: Mystery Man_

"Others," the man stammered before collapsing on the ground.

"Someone get a doctor!" yelled one of the passengers.

As the passengers spread out to find out if anyone among them was a licensed clinician, the man from the jungle stirred beside Goku's feet.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Goku squatting down next to the island dweller. As he began to rise, Goku steadied the man by his arm.

The man shook his head as if to clear it, and then slowly rose to his feet. It appeared as if he just then noticed Goku and the others in the group. He looked at each group of passengers, and then turned his attention back to the forest as another loud roar was heard. The terror in his eyes from when he ran out of the jungle came back full force. He grabbed Goku by the arms like a frightened child that reaches for its parents.

"What's wrong?" asked Goku.

The roar was heard again, but it sounded as if whatever making the noise had moved further away.

The man breathed a sigh of relief, then proceeded to pass out again.

"Stand back, I'm a doctor!" A middle-aged man from the cruise ship strode quickly up to where Goku was standing holding the unconscious man. It appeared that the passengers had finally found someone to look after the stranger… after he had already passed out… twice. Goku promptly stood back like he was asked, dropping the lifeless stranger.

"Oops," said Goku.

Chi-Chi sighed feeling sorry for the stranger whom Goku had let fall.

The doctor knelt down to examine the man. "This man appears to be unconscious," pronounced the doctor.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yes, it looks like he is. Do you think you can tell us anything _else_ about him, Doctor?"

The stranger stirred again, slowly opening his eyes.

"Looks like he's regained consciousness again," the doctor said. "Well, alrighty then. Right as rain."

"Move over," ordered Bulma as she pushed the doctor out of the way. This guy obviously didn't know what he was doing. She pulled a water bottle from her purse and gave it to the man. He guzzled it down greedily. He must have been extremely dehydrated.

"So, what happened to you?" asked Goku wanting to know why a half-starved man had come tearing out of the jungle upon their arrival.

"The Others… the Fog," said the man between chugs of water. "Fence failed… Everyone's dead… only one left… here for years." He had finished the water in the bottle. He looked at Bulma as if he wanted more.

"Sorry, that's the only one I have," she said. Seeing the disappointment in his face, she added quickly, "But I'm sure they'll bring plenty more from the cruise ship. You see, we crashed on the rocks during the storm."

"What do you mean, 'The fence failed?'" asked Trunks. "Who are the 'Others' and what's the 'Fog?'"

The man laughed… a sinister laugh that curled you toes when you heard it. It was almost painful to listen to.

"I guess you wouldn't know, would you," he said getting to his feet. He lumbered over to where Trunks was, putting his face inches away from Trunks' own. "The Fog is Death," he said hoarsely picking at Trunks' clothing. "It's killed everyone on this island except for me!" He backed away. "You have to get off while you still can! All of you. The tide will claim your ship like it did the plane!"

"Is that how you got here?" asked Gohan. "In a plane crash?"

"Yes, Flight 815. We crashed on this island almost five years ago. We lived here about a year before the fence failed. The Fog… it picked us off one by one… everyone, even the Others, till I was the only one… only one left." His voice had reached hysteria.

"Flight 815... I remember reading about that in the paper," said Gohan. "The plane disappeared from radar and was never found. They searched for months. The officials assumed everyone was dead."

"It makes sense. I've tried many times to get off this cursed island. You just get drawn right back! I don't think there is a way off."

"What's your name?" asked Bulma trying to turn the subject. It was obvious that the man was getting beyond upset.

"Jack Shephard. I am… I used to be a doctor." Jack sat down in silence. He was a different man from the one who had crash-landed years ago, intelligent and thoughtful. With everyone he knew dead, and no one but himself to rely on, he had turned wild. The island had changed him.

"Well," Vegeta spoke for the first time since finding the man. "As fun as this little vacation has turned out to be, with Death Fog and crazy island men, I think I've had enough of it." He turned away from the group and said, "I'm flying home."

"Vegeta, wait!" called Bulma. "You can't take off here! Everyone will see you," she added through clenched teeth.

Vegeta shrugged and jumped into the air.

Luckily for Bulma, he didn't get far. Instead of his usual chi flow, Vegeta felt nothing as he jumped off the ground. He managed to get a couple feet into the air before gravity took control and he crash-landed in the sand on his face.

Vegeta reared back sputtering sand from his open mouth. "What the ---?"

"What's wrong Vegeta?" asked Goku. "You didn't trip over something did you?"

"No, Kakarrot, you idiot," Vegeta started, then looked down at his hands in concentration. "I can't feel my chi!"

Goku cocked his head. "What do you mean? Like, you can't feel any energy at all?" Goku closed his eyes to sense his own energy trail, but there was nothing there. He couldn't feel anyone else's around him either. It was like no one was there, even though he could plainly see them all.

Everyone who could tried to sense their own chiis too, but to no avail.

"It's like something on this island is blocking our chi," said Gohan. "Is that even possible?"

"Looks like no one is flying home," pronounced Bulma looking around. "I think we're stuck."

**End of Chapter Eight**

I know, a LOST/ DBZ crossover? I just had to do it! I hope y'all liked this chapter. The story is kinda taking a more mysterious turn for now, but it's really for the best. Please send me a review!


End file.
